


Part 3: Help...

by JMount74, Lenna_z



Series: Lenna & Janet [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: This is Part 3 of Goodbye Mission Control and JMount74's Far Away.
Series: Lenna & Janet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059332
Kudos: 3





	Part 3: Help...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Part Two: Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067694) by [JMount74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74), [Lenna_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z). 



> 1- Goodbye Mission Control
> 
> 2- Far Away

_“What a party...”_ Okay, he wouldn't talk about it. Scott was still angry, and Virgil himself was absolutely unhappy. They had to stay calm and focused on the task until they saved everyone.

Slowly approached his brother with all his will.

He was staying calm, until Scott looks at her pointlessly. “What?!”

“What you were thinking about?”

Blue eyes pierced him. “Saving people.”

“Ohh, God... Okay...”

“Once again I ask, what is it, Virgil?”

Involuntarily waved his hands left and right in the air. “Nothing! Do you know, we can discuss this later?”

“Yeah, that's a good idea.”

“Well, have you been able to connect with anyone on the bus?”

“Not yet. John said there were eleven people there. Probably eight of them are children.”

“John, is the ground in the area strong enough?” They had to be careful throughout this mission.

“Yes. But I must warn you that if the center of gravity of the bus moves a little, everyone will be in greater danger. Look, I know most of them are kids but they should definitely not move.”

“F.A.B. So I'm getting closer to the bus.”

“Be careful, Scott.”

When he got close enough he started calling out. "Hello?"

“Anyone there...? Please help... “ A woman's voice definitely frightened.

“This is International Rescue. Can you hear me?”

“Ohh my God... Yes, yes- please Me and my students- Ahh god I- I can see the cliff from here...”

“Hey, hey you gotta keep calm, okay, can you do that?” Scott was trying not to focus on the cliff at his feet.

“I- yes...”

“Ok what's your name?”

“Abigail Clark but- but everybody calls me Abby. My students call me Miss Abby.”

“Okay Abby are you hurt?”

There was no answer for a while. Scott thought the woman had not been able to control himself so far. She probably didn't even think about it.

“No...”

“Well, now Abby, you have to keep calm and not move, okay?

“I- I told everybody that, they don't talk and stay still. I said everything will be alright, I- we'll get out of here right? ...What else can I tell them? They are just kids...”

“We're working for it, Abby, I promise. Now can you tell me how many people are there and how many are children?”

“We were eleven people. Eight children and three adults. The children are about seven years old. Adults are me, driver and a volunteer. Sandra keeps the kids closer and calmer, driver... Mr Thompson doesn't answer my questions, probably unconscious... The children were crying ... I can't hear them anymore.” A pause. “And Sandra... Please, can you check them out too?”

Before answering, his brother's voice was heard on his device from the comm.

“I'll take care of it Scott.”

“Did you hear that? They are also controlled.”

°°°°°

He should have controlled them, they just had to move. He caught his breath and approached the bus.

“Can anyone hear my voice?”

"Hello?" A girl's little voice made his heart ache.

When he bent a little, big blue eyes full of tears stared at him curiously.

“Hey... Hello honey... Do you have a place that hurts you?

“I'm fine, but Sandra- ...doesn't look good. She told us to be quiet, stay calm... Can you help me? I'm scared... Can I go to my mom?”

Her mother, of course... “You will go to your mother, but you shouldn't move now, okay?”

And she nodded slightly.

And he tried to smile reassuringly at the little girl. “What is your name?”

“My name is Lucy...”


End file.
